Sentimientos por el capitán
by Monkey D Rodriguez
Summary: Después de dos años separados, sentimientos surgen y con ellos preguntas que necesitan respuestas cuanto antes. Robin y Nami tienen mucho más en común de lo que creen pero aún no lo saben, y todo tiene que ver con un capitán demasiado despistado para darse cuenta. LuNaRo, lemon.
1. Los sentimientos de Robin

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Este es una especie de tributo al fic 'Triangulation' de Gibson 1959 Les Paul, me he inspirado en él. Lo hago porque la idea me encantó, es decir, las parejas LuNa y LuRo son mis favoritas, y ambos fics expresan muy bien como pienso yo acerca de dichas parejas.**

 **'Triangulation' es un fic incompleto, se dejó hace ya mucho tiempo y no tiene pinta de que se vaya a finalizar (aunque nunca se sabe). Escribiré esta historia, que será de máximo 5 capítulos, con la base de dicho fic pero utilizaré mis propias ideas y claro está, mi forma de escribir.**

 **Espero que os guste, y agradecería inmensamente favs y follows porque me motivarían a seguir escribiendo esta apasionante historia (básicamente porque me está costando mucho expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes). Pero sin duda los reviews serían de mayor ayuda sobre todo si he cometido algún error, tanto gramatical como de cualquier otro tipo (todos serán bien recibidos), al fin y al cabo, este fic es tan vuestro como mío.**

 **Sin más que explicar, disfrutad de este primer capítulo en el que tanto cariño he puesto.**

 **Pd: No olvidéis decir cómo creéis que acabara este triángulo amoroso, a ver quién lo consigue adivinar.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Los sentimientos de Robin

" _Estoy enamorada de Monkey D Luffy" Se dijo Robin para sí misma con una tímida sonrisa mientras se frotaba el cabello bajo la ducha._

…

Remontémonos al comienzo del día.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por las ventanas del cuarto de las chicas despertando a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras, era el segundo día tras dejar la isla Gyojin y ya estaban en el Nuevo Mundo dispuestos a cumplir sus sueños.

Robin abría lentamente los ojos observando enfrente de ella a Nami durmiendo plácidamente, tras haberse reunido después de dos años todo iba genial. Cada uno de los mugiwaras había cambiado mucho físicamente pero en general seguían con la misma personalidad de antes de separarse, lo que les había sorprendido la actitud de su capitán. No había cambiado nada después de la Guerra de Marineford. Luffy seguía siendo el capitán de siempre, risueño, despistado, hambriento, juguetón y seguro de sí mismo y de su tripulación.

A Robin le sorprendió un poco verlo tan cambiado. Había dejado de ser ese chico delgado, estaba más alto, sus músculos estaban mucho más marcados, su pelo había crecido un poco, se podría decir que ahora sí que parecía un hombre… aunque con la mentalidad de un niño. Pero a la arqueóloga le encantaba todos sus cambios, bueno, todos menos uno, la dolorosa cicatriz que cubría su pecho era un amargo recordatorio de todo lo que tuvo que pasar el morocho sin ella a su lado… Sin la tripulación a su lado.

"Es gratitud lo que siento hacia él, nada más…" Se repetía una y otra vez Robin mientras miraba al techo de su habitación. Llevaba diciéndose lo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero desde que se reencontraron sus sentimientos eran como el sentido de orientación de Zoro, confusos. De repente un recuerdo abordó su mente.

 _Flashback_

 _Viendo como rocas y columnas se desplomaban a su alrededor, Robin se dio cuenta de que su vida llegaba a su fin. Lo había intentado pero eran demasiados los obstáculos que se interponían entre ella y su sueño, este había sido su destino desde el principio. Después de veinte años de huir, esconderse, de decisiones moralmente dudosas, solo con el sueño de descubrir el 'siglo vacío'. Había hecho cosas horribles, cosas que le hicieron creer que el nombre de 'niña demonio' era totalmente merecido… Y este era su merecido final._

 _-¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Dijo Robin al verse cargada al hombro por chico que acababa de derrotar a Crocodile. Sí, el chico que debería estar medio muerto y sin poder moverse, ese mismo. -¡No tengo ningún motivo para seguir viviendo! Por favor… solo déjame aquí- Pidió la pelinegra, estaba claro que el capitán de los sombrero de pajas la entregaría a los marines._

 _-¿Por qué tendría que escucharte? Mientras yo esté delante, nadie morirá- Respondió simple y serio._

" _¿De verdad que me va a sacar solo por eso? ¿Es que acaso no recuerda que yo he sido la subordinada del tirano que ha provocado todo esto?" Pensó Robin porque no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Es decir, el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto por sangre, acababa de ser envenenado y a pesar de ello, había vencido a Crocodile. Y como si fuera una broma estaba cargando con dos personas, es plausible que quisiera salvar al rey… ¿pero a ella? ¿Por qué se estaba arriesgando tanto por una desconocida?_

 _Fin del flashback_

Queriendo dejar ese recuerdo atrás, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Los recuerdos en los que Luffy y los demás la había salvado y dado una oportunidad más de vivir, se repetían una y otra vez desde que se volvieron a reunir. Una pregunta que no había querido decir en alto estos dos últimos años, estaba ocupando cada rincón de su mente a estas alturas.

La brisa fresca de la mañana se colaba por una ventana que estaba medio abierta la hizo taparse otra vez y acurrucarse entre las sabanas, y al mismo tiempo que un buen recuerdo hacía eco en su mente.

 _Flashback_

 _-Monkey D Luffy, ¿no te habrás olvidado de lo que me hiciste, verdad?- Preguntó Robin con una sonrisa indescifrable confundiendo al joven capitán. La reacción del resto de la tripulación no fue para menos, nadie entendía qué hacía ella en su barco._

 _-¡Oi Luffy, maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a esta hermosa señorita?!- Gritó un rubio con las cejas en espiral mientras zarandeaba al pobre chico que ahora estaba más confuso._

 _-¿Pero qué? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!- Protestó Luffy sin hacer el mínimo caso al rubio._

 _-Sí que lo hiciste, me hiciste algo terrible- Volvió a increpar la pelinegra. -Y tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos- Estás palabras dejaron a los tripulantes con distintas reacciones: La pelinaranja y el espadachín esperaban cautelosamente cualquier signo de hostilidad, el nariz larga se encontraba arrastrándose por el barco mientras hablaba a través de un megáfono, y un pequeño mapache se escondía detrás del mástil._

 _-No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Pero qué quieres de todos modos?- Preguntó él un poco molesto._

 _-Déjame unirme a tu tripulación- Contestó como si fuera algo lógico._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos ante semejante petición._

 _-En ese entonces, en la tumba real- Recordó la escena de su último encuentro. -Tú me salvaste cuando todo lo que yo quería era morir, ese es tu crimen. Ahora yo no tengo a ningún lugar al que volver, asique… ¿Me permitirías unirme a tu tripulación?-_

 _-Con que es eso. Creo que no tengo elección- Respondió muy calmado. -Bien, te puedes quedar- Añadió sin pensarlo mucho._

 _-¡LUFFY!- Exclamaron los sombrero de paja. Todos, menos el rubio que brillaba de felicidad, increpaban a su joven capitán._

 _-Shishishi- Rio Luffy ante la preocupación de sus amigos. -No os preocupéis, ella no es mala persona- Finalizó mientras se seguía riendo._

 _Fin del flashback_

" _Ella no es mala persona"_ Esa frase provocó que los ojos azules de la arqueóloga se humedecieran un poco.

"¿Alguien le había dicho algo así, alguna vez en su vida?" Se preguntó mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Cuando Luffy le dijo eso, en su voz no había ignorancia, lo único que se podía notar era pura convicción en que lo que estaba diciendo era tan cierto como que el sol sale todas las mañanas. La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando recordó que la mejor decisión de su vida fue embarcarse en esta loca tripulación, la tripulación de un chico de apenas 17 años, un chico que no sabía cuánto le cambiaría la vida.

Al fin y al cabo así era Luffy… Esas sonrisas que ponía en cualquier momento, esa inexplicable fortuna que tenía, su actitud despreocupada y segura ante cualquier situación. Por Dios, en poco más de dos días vio a Luffy estar al borde de la muerte dos veces (la primera con un agujero en el pecho y a punto de morir enterrado, y la segunda envenenado) y sin embargo, conservaba su sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado… Esa forma de ser cambiaba la vida de todas las personas, pueblos, ciudades e incluso países enteros que se cruzaban en su camino. No tenía sentido que un delgado, risueño e infantil joven pudiera ser también semejante fuerza de la naturaleza, que conseguía aquello que se proponía sin importarle los obstáculos. Y aunque Luffy no se diera cuenta, dejaba una huella enorme en el corazón de cada persona que conocía.

Porque sin duda, él y su tripulación tenían gran parte de su corazón, ese frío corazón que Luffy comenzó a calentar con cada sonrisa, cada tontería, cada cosa que no entendía y ella se lo explicaba… La inmediata fe que había puesto en su persona, su insistencia en que ella era su amiga, todo eso sin pedirle absolutamente nada a cambio. Solo porque ellos creían que ella merecía existir y ella también lo comenzó a creer. Porque confiaban en ella, incluso cuando ella no podía confiar en sí misma. Le dieron la elección de amar y ser amada, no tenía por qué seguir en la soledad en la que se había convertido su vida.

Luffy le dio la oportunidad de ser la nakama que él había visto en ella, le enseñó a ser esa persona. No la mujer solitaria que creía que sería para siempre, ni aquella que traía la oscuridad del mundo con ella, sino la mujer amable y sonriente, una persona amada e irremplazable.

Seguía pensando cuando recordó cómo su capitán y la tripulación habían llegado hasta lo que parecía ser el fin del mundo, solo para rescatarla a pesar de que les había pedido lo contrario.

 _Flashback_

 _Robin observaba incrédula desde los balcones de la Torre de la Justicia, hasta el edificio de enfrente. Ahí de pie, la figura de su capitán al borde del precipicio, estaba mirándola fijamente como si fuera el héroe de aquellos cuentos que leía de pequeña en la gran biblioteca de Ohara, aquellos cuentos que se obligó a olvidar porque eran totalmente irreales._

 _-¡ROBIN! ¡He venido a llevarte de vuelta!- Gritó él con una voz que hizo eco en toda la isla y directa a ella. Robin temblaba mientras buscaba las fuerzas y las palabras para, de una vez, hacerle entender._

 _Hacerle entender que debía irse, marcharse para no volver y dejar que ella les salvara del arma que la había atormentado toda su vida y ahora los amenazaba a ellos. ¿Es que acaso ese idiota no comprendía que no valía la pena arriesgar su vida por ella?_

 _-¡No sé qué es lo que estás pensando! ¡Pero escucha bien, Robin, todos ya estamos aquí!- Continuó hablando el joven capitán para que justo después, el techo del edificio reventara por un tornado y aparecieran Nami y Chopper gritando impulsados por la fuerza de la ráfaga. Pero Luffy seguía mirándola a ella, como si no hubiese nada más a su alrededor._

 _-Asique vamos a salvarte de todos modos. Si luego sigues queriendo morir, entonces podrás hacerlo. Pero no hasta que te hayamos salvado- Añadió dejando sin palabras a la pelinegra. Ahí abajo otras dos personas aparecieron, el espadachín y el cocinero que enseguida se unieron a los demás en la cornisa del edificio. Y un poco después entró en escena Usopp, volando por encima del edificio._

 _-Esa es mi única petición Robin- Luffy hizo una pequeña pausa. -Morir o no morir. La verdad es que no me importa lo que decidas… Pero hazlo una vez estés a nuestro lado- Finalizó sin una pizca de duda en su voz._

 _El resto de los sombrero de paja no vacilaron ni un segundo en apoyar completamente a su capitán. "¿Por qué?" Pensó Robin, después de estos últimos días en los que se había mantenido fría sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, no podía frenar las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos nublándole la vista._

 _-Solo déjanos el resto a nosotros-_

 _La tristeza y la ira se apoderaron de su cuerpo mientras intentaba buscar las malditas palabras para hacerle comprender… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué habían tenido que venir?! ¡¿Es que no sabían el peligro que corrían allí?!_

 _Esa tremenda impotencia y frustración se transformaron en más lágrimas. Ella estaba intentando protegerlos de ella misma, ¿Acaso no lo podían entender?_

 _-¡No lo entendéis!- Gritó para luego explicarles a lo que se enfrentarían si seguían con ella._

 _-¡Ese arma me lo ha quitado todo y no dejaré que también haga daño a mis nakamas! ¡No importa lo lejos que vaya, nunca podré escapar de mi pasado! ¡Por mucho que quiera estar a vuestro lado, mientras más tiempo esté con vosotros, no podré protegeros de mi enemigo… Porque mi enemigo es el mundo entero!- Dijo sollozando con furia. -Da igual lo bueno que seáis, en algún momento me dejareis de lado para salvaros a vosotros mismos, ¡y eso es lo que más temo! ¡ES POR ESO QUE OS DIJE QUE NO VINIERAIS TRAS MÍ!- Exclamó con todo el dolor de su corazón._

 _Robin rezó para que eso fuera suficiente, que contando su secreto por fin se darían por vencidos y se marcharían. El silencio se hizo eterno y desgarrador hasta que el despiadado jefe del CP9 comenzó a reír guturalmente, mientras se sentía seguro con sus agentes apostados en el balcón a su lado._

 _-¡Ella está en lo cierto! Nadie sería tan estúpido como para aliarse con esta mujer- Se burló. -¿Veis esa bandera?- Preguntó señalando hacia arriba, a la bandera del Gobierno Mundial. -¡Esa bandera representa la unión de 170 países alrededor del mundo! ¡Esa es la magnitud de su enemigo! ¡¿Os hacéis una idea de lo insignificantes que sois comparados con su inmenso poder?! ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que significa aliaros con esta mujer?- Espetó burlescamente._

 _Por unos instantes de silencio, ella creía que por fin lo habían comprendido… Hasta que escuchó como Luffy le decía unas palabras casi inaudibles a su amigo enmascarado._

 _-Ahora entiendo quién es el enemigo de Robin. Está bien, Sogeking-_

 _-¿Si?- Preguntó Usopp, que por alguna razón portaba una máscara._

 _-Esa bandera…- Indicó apuntando al cielo. -Haz que arda-_

 _-Recibido-_

 _La pelinegra apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que la bandera ardiera con una explosión que se vio en toda la isla. Cientos de piratas y marines en estado de shock eran testigos de tremenda declaración de guerra al Gobierno Mundial._

 _-¡¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA?!- Explotó el jefe del CP9 en incredulidad. -¡¿Te das cuenta de que le acabas de declarar la guerra a todo en Gobierno Mundial?! ¡¿Crees que podrás vivir después de esto?!- Amenazó._

 _-¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR?!- Rugió Luffy de manera desafiante, su voz resonó en toda la isla e hizo temblar a Robin mientras la miraba firmemente a los ojos._

 _-¡ROBIIIN! ¡AÚN NO LO HE OIDO DE TU BOCA, ASIQUE DILO! ¡DI QUE QUIERES VIVIR!-_

 _Todas, todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante tanto tiempo salieron por fin a la superficie. Ese deseo que ella misma se había negado porque todo el mundo se lo prohibía._

 _-¿Vivir?- Sus labios suspiraron con miedo. Ella siempre había creído que no tenía ese derecho… Tanta gente le había dicho que su mera existencia era un pecado que acabó creyendo que el solo pensar en ello era imperdonable, solo una persona le dijo algo parecido._

" _El mar es inmenso, Robin. Un día, sin ninguna duda, hallarás amigos que te protegerán por encima de todo" Robin recordó las palabras que le dijo el hombre que la salvó de ser asesinada por la Buster Call._

 _Después de tantas traiciones de personas que creía sus amigos, era incapaz de creer en las palabras de Saul. Pero delante de ella tenía la prueba irrefutable de la veracidad de la promesa del gigante._

 _En el fondo de su corazón, hace tiempo que había comenzado a creer que los Sombrero de Paja serían la familia que tanto se le había negado. Pero ese sentimiento era lo que más miedo le daba en todo el mundo. Por primera vez en esos duros y solitarios 20 años, al fin tenía algo que temía perder, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Se convenció a sí misma de que la única manera de protegerlos era irse para siempre sin tan siquiera despedirse, para no pasar por el dolor de dejarlos ir y finalmente sacrificarse para que estuvieran bien._

" _Ten fe en Luffy" La frase que le dijo un derrotado Usopp resonó en su cabeza. "¿Sería capaz de confiar tanto en una persona como para entregarle mi vida?" Se preguntó mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

 _Y ahí estaban los Sombrero de Paja, diciéndole que no era tan sencillo dejar la tripulación sin el permiso de su capitán, que su vida ya no le pertenecía solo a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que quisiera o no, ella les pertenecía tanto como ellos a ella. Pensó en lo que le contestaría a Luffy si dejara de mentirse a sí misma, y solo había una posible respuesta._

 _Dejó de dudar para gritar lo que le pedía cada fibra de su cuerpo._

 _-¡QUIERO VIVIR!- Tomó un poco de aire. -¡DEJARME REGRESAR AL MAR A VUESTRO LADO!- Suplicó a los cuatro vientos._

 _Y lo vio, borroso, pero lo vio. La sonrisa determinada de su capitán y la cara de seguridad del resto de sus nakamas._

 _-Yosh… En marcha-_

 _Fin del flashback_

Robin no se dio cuenta pero, durante el tiempo que estuvo recordando, que Nami ya se había levantado y ahora se encontraba cepillándose su larga cabellera naranja. De pronto se percató de un par de lágrimas traicioneras se le escapaban de sus ojos, para su suerte la navegante se encontraba de espaldas y no pudo ver como se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ese recuerdo siempre provocaba que sus sentimientos se volvieran locos y siempre la dejaban con un sabor entre felicidad y amargura.

"Ya no hay ningún motivo por el que llorar" Se dijo en voz baja. Sus nakama la protegerían. Luffy la protegería, como siempre hacía. Seguía en sus pensamientos una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Robin, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Nami un poco preocupada pues Robin tenía la mirada perdida.

-Oh, claro- Respondió sonriendo. -¿Te parece si nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar? Lo más probable es que Luffy le esté rogando comida a Sanji- Ambas se rieron.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a elegir qué ponerse y se dirigieron a la cocina.

···

-¡Pero Sanji! Tengo hambre, ¿por qué tenemos que esperar a Robin y a Nami?-

-Te he dicho que vamos a esperar a mis señoritas porque yo soy un caballero. Nadie va a probar bocado hasta que estén ellas aquí- Dijo dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Buenos días a todos- Saludaron a la vez las chicas mientras entraban a la cocina. Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas y a saludarlas a la vez que se sentaban.

-Oi Sanji, ya date prisa- Se quejó Luffy sacando la lengua cual perro.

-Aye, aye- Contestó Sanji.

El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, Luffy robando comida y los demás quejándose, Nami y Robin hablando tranquilamente. Robin observaba a Luffy cómo hacía enfadar a todos, Sanji le amenazaba con no darle más comida, Zoro le amenazaba y Nami le golpeaba mientras le decía que se callara.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, todos volvieron a sus tareas diarias por un par de horas. Hacía un día cálido pero sin llegar a ser bochornoso…

-Robin, ¿te apetece tomar un poco el sol?- Preguntó Nami al entrar a la librería donde se encontraba la morena.

-Me encantaría- Respondió mientras se incorporaba del sofá en el que estaba sentada. Se pusieron el traje de baño en la habitación, Nami con un sugerente bikini rojo simple y Robin con uno blanco que al igual que el de Nami, dejaba poco a la imaginación. Listas, se prepararon sus tumbonas en el césped de la cubierta junto a una sombrilla. En ese momento, en la cubierta se encontraban Luffy, Brook, Chopper y Usopp, los cuales estaban pescando y no se habían percatado de la presencia de las chicas pero cuando Sanji llegó como una exhalación para servirles unas limonadas a las chicas, Luffy se giró sediento.

-¡Oi Sanji, nosotros también queremos limonada!- Se quejó el capitán.

-¡Eso, eso!- Apoyaron los demás de forma infantil.

-Primero van las señoritas, y para vosotros solo hay agua del grifo- Contestó mientras volvía a la cocina a preparar la comida y a su espalda se escuchaban abucheos.

-Capitán, puedes beber un poco de mi vaso si lo deseas- Ofreció Robin educadamente sorprendiendo levemente a los presentes.

-¿De verdad Robin?- Preguntó tremendamente ilusionado, Robin solo sonrió y asintió. -Gracias, eres la mejor- Y sin esperar ni dos segundos, se bebió la mitad del vaso. Robin le miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se preguntaba si Luffy sabría qué es el amor si podría, algún día, tal vez, quizás… Encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

-Oi Robin, Nami, casi se me olvida- Dijo Luffy muy contento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestionó la morena con una pizca de curiosidad al igual que la pelinaranja. Pero no obtuvieron respuesta porque Luffy había salido corriendo a su cuarto, al cuarto del capitán. Tras esperar unos 15 minutos y tras oír cómo Luffy revolvía su habitación, Luffy regresó esbozando una enorme sonrisa y traía consigo un objeto rectangular envuelto en una sábana y una hoja grande, enrollada y que por su aspecto parecía ser bastante antiguo.

-Nami, esto es para ti- Ofreció la gran hoja en forma de pergamino. Todos se acercaron a la navegante mientras ésta desenvolvía la hoja para ver de qué se trataba, todos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un mapa, pero no era un mapa ordinario, era un mapa del Calm Belt. -Me pareció que te gustaría shishishi- Rio alegre al ver la cara de asombro de todos.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- Preguntó Nami aún atónita pero con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, y un leve rubor que solo detectó la arqueóloga.

-Un día en el que Rayleigh me dio descanso le vi mirando esto, le pregunté qué era y me dijo que era un mapa del mar donde estuve entrenando y como nosotros nunca hemos estado ahí, le pedí que me lo prestara para que te ayudara a dibujar el mapa del mundo. Pero hay que devolvérselo eh, shishishi- Respondió el moreno sorprendiendo aún más a sus amigos.

-Pues muchas gracias Luffy- Dijo Nami para seguidamente darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Luffy y seguir observando el mapa.

-De nada Nami- Sonrió. -Y Robin, esto es para ti- Añadió mientras le extendía el otro objeto.

Robin estaba un poco ilusionada, a quién quiero engañar, estaba muy ilusionada. Asique comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, que resultó ser un libro. Todos sonrieron al ver qué era, Luffy había acertado al escoger los regalos. Pero cuando fueron a ver la cara de Robin se asustaron un poco porque no mostraba ninguna expresión. El joven capitán se percató de eso y se asustó pensando que había cometido algún error.

-…-

-Oh Luffy… ¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó mientras le abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Esto cogió desprevenidos a todos que no se esperaban tal reacción, y aunque se habían calmado al ver que el regalo le había encantado a Robin, Luffy comenzaba a entrar en pánico al no saber cómo reaccionar.

-Pe…Pero Robin, ¿estás llorando? ¿Entonces no te ha gusta…-

-Oye gomu-mierdoso, ¿por qué estás abrazando a Robin?- Dijo de forma celosa, que cambió al ver a Robin. -¿Qué le has hecho a mi preciosa Robin-chwan?- Gritó Sanji corriendo hacia ellos, pero siendo detenido por unos brazos que brotaban del suelo. Luego Robin se separó de Luffy, se limpió un par de lágrimas y se giró hacia sus amigos para tranquilizarlos.

-Tranquilos, es solo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho- Explicó con un rubor en sus mejillas y una genuina sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Fiuu, me había asustado pero me alegro que te haya gustado. Ese libro también se lo pedí a Rayleigh cuando lo vi leerlo mientras yo entrenaba- Dijo haciendo un puchero. -Se lo pedí porque recordé que siempre estás leyendo- Respondió Luffy con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oi Usopp, ¿jugamos a las cartas?- El pelinegro cambió de tema espontáneamente.

-Sí, sí. Yo también quiero- Pidió Chopper mientras Usopp asentía emocionado.

-Si me permiten, yo también quisiera jugar. Mi cara de póker es la mejor, bueno… la sería si yo tuviese cara yohohoho- Bromeó como siempre mientras el grupo se dirigía al acuario. Sanji regresó a la cocina maldiciendo a Luffy por el abrazo con Robin. La arqueóloga se quedó de pie mirando el libro con la misma sonrisa, y Nami se sentó pensando por qué le había molestado que Robin abrazara a Luffy pero también por qué Robin había reaccionado de esa manera.

La morena se tumbó de nuevo mientras abrazaba entre sus pechos el libro, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Robin?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué te has puesto así por un libro?- Preguntó recordando el abrazo, cosa que le hizo poner una voz un tanto hostil.

-Es verdad, te lo contaré- Comenzó sin despejar la vista del cielo. -Antes de conoceros todo el mundo me perseguía para cobrar mi recompensa o porque creían que era un demonio. Mucha gente que creí mis amigos me traicionaron, por eso y entre otras cosas me centré única y exclusivamente en mi sueño. No tuve tiempo para relajarme, para leer un buen libro, para enamorarme… Envidiaba a todas las parejas que veía pensando en que jamás podría ser cómo ellos. Cuando era una niña en Ohara leí los clásicos cuentos de hadas, esos que jamás podrían ocurrir en la vida real…- Su sonrisa se amplió mientras apretaba el libro con un poco más de fuerza. -En mi adolescencia me di cuenta de que eran solo eso, cuentos. Este libro- Dijo a la vez que le enseñaba la portada, en la que ponía: _Campanas al viento_. -Es un libro que vi en ese entonces, deseé leerlo pero no tenía tiempo y no quería soñar con esa clase de tonterías- Entonces Robin le relató la sinopsis del libro que decía así: _LiLy Christian era apenas una niña inocente y encantadora, que había crecido en una paraíso, cuando se enamoró de ese capitán hermoso y bronceado que vino para llevarla a Inglaterra. Pero el impacto fue duro. Avergonzada y humillada por las damas de la corte, pronto y con amargura hubiera deseado no salir jamás de su tierra. A medida que pasaban los años y las crueldades del destino la forzaron a una vida aventurera, la niña despreciada se convirtió en una deslumbrante belleza. La traición que ya una vez había destruido a su familia, ahora la amenazaba a ella. Su único refugio era su amor. Y él la defendería. Juntos debieron afrontar el peligro de la aventura y de la intriga, ganaron gloria al servicio de la reina... y consumaron el amor para el que estaban predestinados más allá de la pasión y del deseo._

-Pero después de lo que Luffy, todos hicisteis por mí, pude pensar en leer este libro. Lo he estado buscando desde Water 7 pero nada, comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Y cómo no, Luffy es la persona que me lo ha traído y ni siquiera sabe lo que ha hecho…- Nami notó algo "raro" en la forma en la que hablaba la morena pero no le dio importancia. -A ti también te ha gustado lo que te ha traído- Afirmó de forma segura.

-Sí, la verdad. Quién pensaría que un idiota como Luffy sabría lo que es hacer un regalo- Dijo Nami sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Enserio crees que ha sido un regalo?- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

-Pues claro, no sé qué quieres decir- Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Robin la miró cariñosamente y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No ha querido hacernos un regalo, es más simple que eso. Tan solo quiere vernos felices…- En ese momento Robin no pudo negarlo más, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Monkey D Luffy.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. El próximo será _Los sentimientos de Nami._

Os veré en el siguiente, me despido con un abrazo.


	2. Los sentimientos de Nami

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Iba a actualizar hace un par de días, pero con la tremenda jornada de Champions que hemos tenido me ha sido imposible.**

 **Espero que os guste, y si es así agradecería inmensamente favs y follows porque me motivarían a seguir escribiendo esta apasionante historia (básicamente porque me está costando mucho expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes). Pero sin duda los reviews serían de mayor ayuda sobre todo si he cometido algún error, tanto gramatical como de cualquier otro tipo (todos serán bien recibidos), al fin y al cabo, este fic es tan vuestro como mío.**

 **Sin más que explicar, disfrutad de este primer capítulo en el que tanto cariño he puesto.**

 **Pd: Lo que está haciendo Brook en este arco es suficiente como para que Luffy comparta el título del Rey de los piratas con él.**

 **Bueno, bueno, antes de que me matéis es broma jajaja. Todos sabemos que solo puede haber uno.**

 **Y será Brook.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Los sentimientos de Nami

 _"Pero ¿qué?" Pensó Nami ante la repentina pregunta de Robin._

···

Volvamos al porqué Nami se hacía esa pregunta.

Después de la sesión de "regalos", la navegante se quedó pensando en lo que le acaba de decir Robin.

"Es cierto, un idiota como Luffy no sabría cómo hacer un regalo y menos uno tan perfecto… Pero entonces solo lo hace para vernos felices, para verme feliz" Pensó Nami mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado adorable. Sintiéndose muy feliz, decidió hacer lo mismo que Robin y dado que la ducha del cuarto de las chicas estaba ocupada tendría que ir al otro y meterse en el jacuzzi. Fue a la habitación que compartía con Robin, cogió una toalla y una muda, y emprendió su camino al baño.

Nami se encontraba sentada con el agua llegándole hasta los hombros mientras pensaba en lo feliz y divertida que había sido su vida desde que Luffy se cruzó en su camino. Y en cómo su vida cambió a partir de ese día…

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Arlong! ¡Arlong! ¡Arlong! ¡Arlong!- Gritaba Nami con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo durante tantos años, se apuñalaba el tatuaje del tritón por la impotencia de ver a su pueblo ir a una muerte segura, y no iba a parar de apuñalarse hasta que una mano desconocida se lo impidió. Nami giró un poco la cabeza para ver quién se había atrevido a detenerla._

 _-Luffy- Susurró Nami, en el fondo siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que fueran los pueblerinos que habían vuelto para decirle que no iban a luchar, pero cuando lo vio a él… no supo qué pensar o qué decir y la ira la consumió._

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¡Si tú no sabes nada!- Habló con furia la pelinaranja. -No tienes ni idea de qué ha estado ocurriendo aquí durante los últimos 8 años-_

 _-Es cierto, no lo sé- Respondió con simpleza Luffy, cosa que enfadó más a Nami._

 _-¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Te dije que abandonaras la isla de una vez!- Los dedos de Nami se hundían en la tierra debido a la fuerza que hacía con las manos._

 _-Sí, me lo dijiste- Nami no aguantó más y estalló diciéndole una y otra vez que se fuera, gritándole y arrojándole tierra sin mirarle a la cara. Luffy no se movió ni un centímetro dejando que su amiga se desahogara._

 _-…-_

 _-Luffy… Ayúdame- Suplicó Nami al darse cuenta de que luchando sola no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y que el idiota al que había usado para conseguir tesoros le había ofrecido su ayuda incondicional desde que se conocieron._

 _El pelinegro siguió en silencio, colocó su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami, dio media vuelta y echó a andar…_

 _-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARÉ!- El grito desgarrador de Luffy se escuchó por toda la aldea, por no decir toda la isla._

 _Pero solo era una aclaración, Nami lo sabía. Como si el haberle entregado su bien más preciado no hubiese sido suficiente respuesta a la petición de la pelinaranja. Nami susurró una vez más el nombre de Luffy mientras lo veía partir, junto a su tripulación, hacia Arlong Park._

 _Momentos después, durante la pelea entre Luffy y Arlong…_

 _-E-esa habitación…- Dijo Nami con un hilo de voz._

 _Luffy estaba acorralado con un Arlong completamente fuera de sí. Los minutos que pasaron en silencio auguraban el peor de los desenlaces, y los fuertes ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Nami no ayudaron en lo absoluto._

 _-¿Luffy?- El primer escritorio que salió disparado de aquella habitación relajó a todos los espectadores menos a cierta chica que portaba un sombrero de paja. El segundo y tercer mueble ya le dieron que pensar…_

 _"¿Lo está haciendo a propósito?" Pensó Nami al recordar lo mal que lo pasó en esa maldita habitación. Pero su respuesta fue contestada al instante pues poco a poco la habitación arrojaba más muebles y mapas, cada recuerdo horrible que la pelinaranja tenía de ese pequeño infierno, Luffy lo estaba reduciendo a cenizas._

 _-Gracias, Luffy- Alcanzó a decir mientras se tapaba la boca y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas._

 _Fin del flashback_

Nami recordó la pelea con cada detalle para ver la cara de Arlong a medida que ésta se ponía más seria. Recordó cómo Luffy puso fin a 8 años de tiranía por parte del tritón, y todo solo por ella… porque ese chico la quería como su amiga y su navegante sin importarle nada.

 _Flashback_

 _Todos los aldeanos contemplaron con brío la silueta del joven de no más de 18 años que se erguía por encima de los escombros de Arlong Park._

 _-¡NAMI!- Silencio absoluto, durante unos segundos solo existían ella y Luffy. -¡TÚ ERES MI NAKAMA!-_

 _Nami llevaba 8 años sin experimentar esa clase de felicidad, y por eso no sabía cómo expresarse asique asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa por aguantar el llanto mientras pensaba que jamás podría pagarle a Luffy por todo lo que él había hecho._

 _Fin flashback_

Ese recuerdo provocó que Nami comenzara a jugar con un patito de goma (que Chopper se debió haber olvidado), cual niña pequeña a la que le habían dado el mejor regalo de todos.

Y de alguna manera así era, Luffy había destruido a la persona que le arrebató su infancia teniendo que madurar a tan solo 9 años de edad. Y, por si fuera poco, esas estupideces, niñerías, travesuras e idioteces que hacían Luffy y los demás, le devolvían un pedacito de esa infancia perdida (aunque está claro que muchas veces esas tonterías la ponían de los nervios). Incluso cuando ella se encontraba muy enferma, Luffy seguía haciendo esa clase de tonterías para verla feliz, pero no fue solo eso lo que hizo por ella aquella vez…

 _Flashback_

 _La noche en la que partieron de la isla de Drum, Nami se dedicó a enseñar el barco al nuevo y pequeño nakama que se había unido a los Sombrero de paja, además aprovecharía a preguntarle algo al mini-médico._

 _"Desde luego tus amigos son unos tipos muy duros" Nami recordó las palabras de la malhumorada doctora que la curó. Ella quería saber cómo fue que subieron a esa enorme montaña pues, aunque fueran dos, cargar con ella durante los 5 kilómetros que tenía esa montaña de altura se le hacía una tarea muy difícil incluso para sus nakamas._

 _-Chopper- Llamó Nami._

 _-¿Si, Nami?- Preguntó el pequeño reno._

 _-¿Cómo llegué a lo alto de la montaña? Es decir, seguro que fue por la cuerda por la cual bajamos, ¿verdad?- Cuestionó Nami con seguridad ya que esa era la única opción viable._

 _A chopper le cambió la expresión de la cara al instante de que la navegante terminara la frase, pues para el renito fue una imagen muy impactante._

 _-Fue Luffy el que escaló la montaña… Luffy os trajo a cuestas- Contestó con su característica timidez._

 _-¿A cuestas?- Nami se sorprendió, Chopper iba a responder pero la pelinaranja continuó. -Espera, espera… ¿Nos?- Preguntó con verdadera preocupación ante la afirmación del doctor._

 _-Sí. Cuando llegasteis a la cima, estuvisteis a punto de caer, pero yo os agarre- Chopper hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. -En el momento que comencé a examinaros, Luffy era el único consciente y me suplicó que os ayudara a ti y a Sanji- El nombre del cocinero lo dijo con mal humor pues le había llamado "comida de emergencia". -Yo me asusté mucho porque no sabía cómo alguien que había escalado semejante distancia con las manos desnudas y con tan solo un chaleco, pudiera seguir consciente… ¡Su grado de hipotermia era crítico!-_

 _Nami al conocer esta información no supo qué decir, Luffy trepó toda la montaña solo porque ella había enfermado. Era verdad que si no lo hubiese hecho Nami hubiera muerto, pero eso nadie lo sabía y aun así Luffy subió. Sin embargo, lo peor había sido enterarse que subió la montaña con sus manos y si eso no era suficiente, también cargaba a Sanji._

 _-Pero…- Chopper la interrumpió._

 _-Es cierto que en ese entonces me preocupé mucho por el estado de Luffy pues como médico debo decir que creí que no sobreviviría- Si Nami antes no sabía qué decir, ahora no podía hablar pues estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, lloraría. -Es decir, si hubiese sido una persona normal, en su estado, creo que el tratamiento no hubiese servido de nada y por eso, Doctorine se preocupó más por ti- Chopper sonrió tímidamente. -Pero está más que claro que Luffy no es alguien normal, ni mucho menos, ¿verdad?- El pequeño reno sonrió ampliamente a Nami, la cual le sonrió de vuelta y le palmeó la cabeza dándole la razón._

 _En el fondo Nami sabía exactamente lo mismo que Chopper, Luffy no era alguien normal._

 _Fin del flashback_

-Cuando dejará de hacer tantas tonterías- Habló Nami en alto al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación de las chicas para cambiarse e ir a la cocina pues la hora del almuerzo sería dentro de un par de minutos. Su sesión de baño se había pasado volando al estar recordando tantos momentos con Luffy que, aunque agridulces, eran buenos recuerdos.

-¿Nami?- Le llamó la voz de su compañera de habitación. -Pareces un poco distraída, ¿estabas pensando en Luffy?-

-¿C-cómo? ¡No! O sea, ¿cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó Nami intentando ocultar su rubor al abrir su armario para escoger qué ponerse.

-Lo decía por lo del regalo, por saber qué te ha parecido el mapa- Respondió tranquila, pero se puso sería al darse cuenta del motivo de la reacción de la navegante.

-Ahh- Nami se tranquilizó al saber que la pregunta no iba con segundas intenciones, aunque no sabía por qué se había puesto así de nerviosa. -Me ha encantado, tenías razón sobre lo de Luffy- Robin enarcó una ceja. -Lo hizo para vernos felices, es decir, un idiota como él seguro que no sabe cómo escoger un regalo. Se hubiese casado de pensar y se hubiera ido a comer algo- Ambas rieron cómplices, Robin esperó a que Nami se vistiera para ir juntas a comer.

···

La comida pasó como otra cualquiera, un caos, pero divertida como siempre. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a contarse más cosas sobre sus dos años separados y se alegraron de que todos habían entrenado sus habilidades, aunque estaba claro que nadie contó todo… Salvó Luffy.

El joven capitán no tenía pelos en la lengua y lo largó todo, aunque lo que más llamó la atención de sus nakamas fueron sus desventuras con las amazonas. Desde que le ducharon entero y le pedían sus "joyas de la familia", pasando por el cómo vio por primera vez a Hancock y se infiltró en Impel Down, y finalizando en las continuas propuestas de matrimonio de la emperatriz pirata.

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas, Nami se mordía levemente el labio, pero se hacía la desinteresada, Robin seguía con su clásica cara de póker, aunque por debajo de la mesa apretaba una servilleta, Zoro dormía, Brook y Franky alentaban a Luffy, Usopp le explicaba algunas cosas a Chopper, pero sin duda el más afectado fue… no hace falta ni mencionarlo.

Sanji comenzó increpando a Luffy por el lugar al que había sido enviado y maldijo a Kuma. Continuó quejándose de Luffy mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero era detenido por los demás. Y cuando Luffy acabó de contar la historia, Sanji no tenía fuerzas para nada y se había alejado a una esquina. Permanecía en cuclillas, con un puchero y un aura sombría alrededor. Y lo peor era que Luffy se reía de su comportamiento sin saber el porqué.

···

La tarde pasó tranquila una vez que Sanji se recompuso y "perdonó" a Luffy.

El sol se ponía y Nami se encontraba en el cuarto de cartografía revisando y pasando a limpio el mapa del Calm Belt. Estaba claro que quería ir ella misma a cartografiar cada isla, pero era genial tener una referencia. Salió para ver si Sanji tendría algún refrigerio para ella, pero cuando se acercó a la cubierta, vio como los chicos habían hecho una especie de ring de sumo y se encontraban peleando como niños pequeños. La pelinaranja apoyó sus antebrazos en el barandal para vigilar que no se pasaran y acabaran dañando el barco.

Vio cómo Luffy y Usopp se preparaban para pelear y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla y dejar una bonita sonrisa al ver la vestimenta de Luffy, iba vestido de luchador de sumo. El capitán siempre la hacía sonreír… tal y como prometió. De repente, unos de los mejores recuerdos de Nami, se apoderó por completo de su mente.

 _Flashback_

 _Nami caminaba en dirección a la tumba de Bellmere para conversar pues no tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar a Cocoyasi. Una genuina sonrisa plasmada en su cara y un andar alegre la acompañaban y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, oyó unas voces y decidió esconderse tras unos arbustos y espiar a las personas que estaban hablando cerca de la tumba._

 _-Escucha mocoso, Nami va a irse a navegar con vosotros para convertirse en una pirata- Escuchó la voz seria de Genzo, el cual estaba frente a la cruz de la tumba de Bellmere y le estaba dando la espalda a Luffy que llevaba muslos de carne en ambas manos. -Es un viaje peligroso- Advirtió. -Y sé que es inevitable… Pero si llegas a quitarle la sonrisa a Nami, yo mismo iré a matarte- Nami ya sabía que Genzo la quería pero no pudo evitar sentirse aún más querida._

 _-Bueno, lo último que quiero es quitarle la sonrisa a alguien- Respondió Luffy muy tranquilo._

 _-¡¿LO ENTIENDES?!- Gritó el hombre asustando un poco a Nami. Dirigió la vista a Luffy y vio como asentía._

 _Fin del flashback_

En aquel momento Nami no lo tomó enserio, que Luffy solo asintió por miedo o por aburrimiento… que equivocada estaba. Según pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Luffy nunca le quito la sonrisa, era cierto que habían pasado momentos difíciles, pero Luffy siempre cumplió con su promesa.

La navegante estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Luffy pelear que no se dio cuenta de que Robin se acercaba por detrás hasta que ésta le tocó el hombro y se apoyó en el barandal a su lado. Nami se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que la cara de la arqueóloga no era la típica cara tranquila sino que era más seria de lo habitual. Robin suspiró y miró a la pelinaranja.

-¿Ocurre algo, Robin?- Preguntó Nami con un poco de preocupación y curiosidad.

-Nami, ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?- Pidió la pelinegra sin alterar ni lo más mínimo su cara.

-Sí, claro- Contestó Nami.

-¿Qué sientes por Luffy?-

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo, el próximo será Sentimientos cruzados.

Nos leemos, hasta el siguiente y muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic. Un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Sentimientos cruzados: parte 1

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Este capítulo lo dividiré en dos partes, espero que os parezca bien. Pero no desesperéis, el siguiente no tardaré más de 5 días en subirlo.**

 **Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será clasificado M.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sentimientos cruzados: parte 1

-¿Qué sientes por Luffy?- Preguntó Robin con mucha calma, todo lo contrario que Nami. La pregunta cogió desprevenida a la pelinaranja que se había quedado muda.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo que alcanzo a pronunciar, Nami creyó que sería una de las bromas siniestras que solía hacer pero no pudo ver ni un pequeño rastro de humor en la cara de su nakama. -¿Qué siento por Luffy? ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?-

-Responde a la pregunta, Nami- Robin insistió.

-Bu-bueno, yo… yo… o sea, él es mi capitán y mi amigo. A veces es un completo idiota pero es la persona en la que más confío, siempre está ahí cuando le necesito. Es la única persona que sé con seguridad que nunca me decepcionará o me mentirá- Respondió Nami con total seguridad.

-¿Entonces le amas?-

-¿Estás loca?- Nami soltó una risilla nerviosa pero Robin seguía seria.

-¿Sí o no?-

-De todos modos, ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto?- Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de… -¿Robin? No me digas que tú…- La pelinaranja abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

-Hace poco que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero… creo que sí. Creía que solo estaba agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por eso he tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta. Me salvó la vida y me ha protegido desde entonces, y aunque nunca lo he dicho, eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. Luffy me ha dado tantas cosas que jamás creí poder tener… un lugar "tranquilo", un lugar al que volver, al que quiero volver. Amigos a los que querer, él siempre me hace reír. Tan solo estar cerca de él me hace feliz y quiero devolverle esa felicidad. No sé si me corresponderá, pero he aprendido que la vida es demasiado corta como para dudar- Esto último lo dijo al recordar que Luffy casi muere en la isla Gyojin. -Pero lo importante es que te quería preguntar sobre tus sentimientos primero-

-¿Por qué me opondría a que le dijeras a Luffy que lo amas?- Preguntó Nami nerviosamente mientras sus manos se transformaban en puños sin poder evitarlo.

-Nami, tú serías la mayor razón por la cual nunca le diría esto a Luffy, eres el miembro de la tripulación más cercano a él y sé que te aprecia mucho. No quiero interferir pues tú lo conociste antes y habéis estado mucho más tiempo juntos…- Robin suspiró, le estaba costando decir todas estas palabras. -También me preocupa los hijos que pueda llegar a tener, es decir, cuando Luffy se convierta en el Rey de los piratas lo más seguro es que escoja a su reina-

-¿Pero eso por qué te preocupa?-

-Si fuera yo la elegida… eso me sometería a mucha presión, imagínatelo, combinando su reputación con la que yo tengo de "demonio"… es probable que no quiera tener hijos porque serían perseguidos y puede que hasta asesinados. ¡Yo siempre he querido formar una familia pero no podría condenar a mis hijos a la vida por la que tuve yo que pasar!- Robin levantó la voz pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los combatientes.

Nami estaba en completo shock al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, quería llorar ante la situación en la que estaba Robin. Pero en este momento, sus pensamientos habían sido acaparados por la silueta de un chico con una gran sonrisa y un sombrero de paja.

"¿Qué era Luffy para ella? Bueno, él era… pues… Luffy" Era lo que su mente le decía, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda. "¿Amaba a aquel idiota del sombrero de paja?" Entonces Nami recordó todo lo que había sucedido durante el día: el "regalo", los recuerdos, lo roja que se había puesto al pensar en Luffy en una manera diferente a la amistad. Nami intentó recordar lo malo que su vida había sido durante aquellos horribles 8 años… pero si Luffy estaba en su cabeza, esos recuerdos se borraban y se transformaban en buenos momentos vividos junto a la loca, pero genial tripulación que la había acogido y protegido.

Y al parecer, su corazón siempre supo la verdad, aquella que su mente y raciocinio intentaron ocultar, la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba clara desde el principio y ya no podía ocultarlo más.

-Robin… Cuando se trata de mis sentimientos hacia Luffy, creo que son los mismos que los tuyos. Luffy nos rescató del infierno que eran nuestras vidas, nos dio lo que todo el mundo quiere, un hogar- Dijo Nami con una expresión más calmada y feliz.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso- Ambas apoyaron sus manos en el barandal para contemplar la puesta de sol, que con sus rayos bañaban la cubierta dándole una imagen de calma y paz que nunca se detuvieron a disfrutar. -Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tan buenos amigos, por muy raros que sean algunos- Las dos rieron al ver a Franky haciendo su pose y a Brook riéndose. El grupo de hombres había terminado su sesión de luchas y ahora se reían como locos con las mentiras de Usopp, las peleas entre Sanji y Zoro y los bailes que hacían Chopper, Franky y Luffy al son del violín de Brook.

-Puede que Luffy a veces sea un idiota al que solo le importe la carne y las aventuras, pero es de _mi_ idiota, el idiota del que me he enamorado- Dijo la navegante, en sus ojos pura determinación.

-Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta- Comentó Robin feliz por su amiga, pero Nami pudo ver el dolor tras esa sonrisa. La pelinegra se separó del barandal para irse a otro lugar del barco.

-En realidad, Robin…- La morena se detuvo, pero aun dándole la espalda. -Lo que quería decir es que él es _nuestro_ idiota- Dijo Nami mientras la arqueóloga parecía limpiarse una lagrima y se daba la vuelta para mirarla con sorpresa y confusión. La pelinaranja solo sonrió amable.

-Nami… ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que estoy intentando decir es que las dos hemos pasado por mucho dolor a lo largo de nuestras vidas, y no le voy a negar a alguien que quiero como una hermana la felicidad que tanto se merece- Respondió con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Pero acabas de admitir que le amas, no puedo interferir en eso- Dijo Robin sin comprender lo que la navegante estaba diciendo.

-Cómo te acabo de decir, Luffy no es solo mi capitán, es el nuestro. Ambas queremos estar con él y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer, las dos lo amamos- Nami cogió las manos de Robin y la miró a los ojos. -Estaría celosa si cualquier otra mujer intentara alejar a Luffy de mí, pero no de ti. Tú, Robin… has sido capaz de dejarme estar con Luffy, aunque le amas, has preferido que esté conmigo que herir mis sentimientos y por eso puedo compartirlo contigo, quiero amarlo contigo. Luffy sanó nuestros corazones a su extraña manera y ya va siendo hora de que se lo agradezcamos, además, seguro que tiene más que suficiente energía para las dos a la vez- Al darse cuenta de lo último, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-Fufufu, me parece que tienes tantas ganas como yo ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó Robin con una sonrisa pícara que no hizo más que intensificar el sonrojo de la navegante y provocarle uno a la misma Robin que se avergonzó un poco.

-¡No era eso a lo que me refería, lo que quería dec…- Gritaba Nami pero de repente un grito aun mayor las distrajo.

-¡¿EHHH?!- Se escuchó la voz del capitán, sonaba muy molesto y por eso ambas decidieron oír lo que ocurría.

-¡Pero Sanji! Yo hice guardia ayer, no quiero hacerlo hoy también- Se quejó Luffy.

-Tú di lo que quieras pero es tu castigo por haberte comido la tarta que había preparado para ¡Robin-chwan y Nami-swan!- Sus ojos se habían convertido en corazones al nombrar a sus mellorines pero enseguida se puso serio. -Y si no cumples con tu castigo, mañana no tendrás desayuno- Terminó Sanji y Luffy enseguida le dijo que haría todo lo que quisiera pero que por favor no le quitara el desayuno.

-Robin, ¿qué te parece si le hacemos compañía a Luffy esta noche?- Preguntó Nami ilusionada.

-No hay nada que desee más- Respondió la pelinegra de la misma forma.

···

Durante la cena…

-Venga Luffy, no puedes seguir así- Pidió Usopp al ver a Luffy con la barbilla en la mesa y un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-Pero yo no quiero hacer la guardia de hoy, ya la hice ayer… es injusto- Luffy hizo un puchero.

-Luffy, no te pongas así, es un castigo justo- Dijo Chopper compadeciendo mentalmente a su capitán.

-Seguro que será SÚPER pan comido para ti, te he visto aguantar duras batallas, una guardia no es nada- Apoyó Franky mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del moreno.

-Yaaa, pero aun así…-

La cena siguió tranquilamente cosa muy rara pero tampoco era molesto, sin embargo, para las dos tripulantes femeninas se les estaba haciendo eterno.

-Luffy-san, no me gusta verle así, yo haré la guardia por usted- Propuso Brook educadamente.

-¡¿De verdad Brook?!-

-¡NO!- Gritaron Nami y Robin sorprendiendo y asustando a todos.

-E-es decir… es el castigo de Luffy y lo tiene que cumplir él- Dijo Nami un poco nerviosa al ver cómo todos la miraban a ella y a Robin.

-Yohohoho, pero yo me preocupo por mi capitán y por eso…-

-Brook- Fue lo único que pronunció Robin, pero fue suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a Brook, bueno… si él tuviera piel.

La cena volvió a la normalidad, pues Luffy comenzó a reírse y a robar comida, y ya no le importaba quedarse a hacer la guardia.

Pasaron los minutos y la hora a la que se solían ir todos a dormir había llegado. Ahora Luffy se encontraba paseando por todo el barco cantando una de sus canciones favoritas:

 _Un pirata se balanceaba en el palo de mesana_

 _y como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro pirata._

 _Dos piratas se balanceaban en el palo de mesana_

 _y como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro pirata._

 _Tres piratas se balanceaban en el palo de mesana_

 _y como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro pirata…_

Después de unos largos minutos de cantar, al moreno le entró un poco de sueño y decidió echar una cabezadita en su habitación y despertarse a tiempo de que pareciera que había hecho la guardia correctamente. Durante todo el tiempo, Luffy no se dio cuenta de que habían 2 pares de ojos observándole.

···

Nami agradeció silenciosamente a Franky por haber construido la habitación del capitán en el lado opuesto de donde estaban las habitaciones de la tripulación. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero la habitación de Luffy era más cercana a la de las mujeres que a la de los chicos, eso no era algo que le importara mucho pues Luffy sería la última persona en violar la intimidad de ella y Robin a propósito.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, las dos mujeres ya podían oír el ligero roncar de Luffy. Nami abrió lenta y silenciosamente, allí vio como Luffy permanecía plácidamente dormido con una pequeña pompa de aire que le salía de la nariz agrandándose y empequeñeciéndose al compás de la respiración de éste.

-Esta noche parece bastante feliz- Dijo Robin mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa al ver cómo el morocho sonreía en su sueño.

-No creas, él siempre duerme así- Aseguró la navegante.

-Oh, asique le has espiado antes ¿no es así?- Robin cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, eso… yo… ¡No es importante ahora!- Regañó Nami con las mejillas coloradas.

Ambas entraron despacio a la habitación cerrándola con seguro. Nami vestía un camisoncito rojo de seda muy sexy que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Por su parte, Robin, llevaba uno muy parecido al de la pelinaranja, pero en un tono negro y mucho más transparente y era claro que ninguna llevaba sostén. Y por último, Luffy seguía en su ropa diaria, su cárdigan rojo y sus pantalones cortos azules con la cinta amarilla amarrada a su cintura.

-Y…- Comenzó Nami un pelín nerviosa. -¿Cómo deberíamos despertarlo?- Robin se acercó a la oreja de la navegante y le susurró algo que la puso muy colorada pero que pareció aceptar con una sonrisa pícara. Juntas se subieron a la cama y se pusieron a ambos lados del "bello" durmiente. Nami posó sus finos labios sobre uno de las orejas de Luffy y habló suavemente.

-Luffy… Despierta, Robin y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti- Dijo para luego dar un leve beso en la oreja y sorprendiéndose un poco al notar cómo el cuerpo de Luffy se estremecía.

El capitán bostezó y lentamente abrió los ojos. Sin duda, se encontraba en la sorpresa más grande de su vida al ver a sus dos nakamas mujeres vestidas de tal forma que sus mofletes se tornaron rojos sin poder evitarlo, y casi le da una hemorragia nasal al notar como Robin se juntaba a él apretando sus pechos contra el brazo izquierdo de Luffy y como Nami hacía lo mismo, pero en el lado opuesto. Desde luego que a Luffy no le importaba la cercanía con sus nakamas, pero de esta forma… debía estar teniendo ese extraño sueño de nuevo.

-¿Q-qué está pasando? Despierta Luffy, despierta…- Las dos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del moreno, pero decidieron seguir con el plan y seducirle directamente, ya que estaban intentándolo con el hombre más inocente y despistado del Grand Line.

-Oh, ¿qué te parece, Nami? Sueña con nosotras así en su cama- Comentó Robin con una voz muy sugerente.

-¿Por qué Luffy? Eres un chico muy travieso- Provocó Nami mientras recorría el pecho de Luffy con sus dedos, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Luffy se tensaba bajo sus toques y eso era una buena señal. -Dinos, capitán, ¿cada cuánto sueñas conmigo y con Robin estando así en tu cama? Sé honesto y te prometo que te recompensaremos-

Luffy miró a Robin y a Nami, era más que claro que Luffy no tenía nada de experiencia con el sexo opuesto y por eso, en la situación en la que se encontraba, no sabía absolutamente qué hacer. Pero ahí estaba él, y encima suya las mujeres más importantes de su vida, podía sentir los grandes y firmes pechos de ambas apretarse contra su pecho y eso le daba cierta "incomodidad".

-Eh… Nami, Robin… Yo… De verdad que no sé qué hacer ahora mismo- Confesó Luffy para luego tragar saliva pues la garganta se le había quedado seca.

Las dos rieron ante su inocencia, pero esa era una de las razones por la cual le amaban.

-Tan solo responde la pregunta- Nami insistió.

-Eso, ¿cada cuánto sueñas con nosotras?- Añadió la arqueóloga.

-Bueno… solían ser las mayorías de las noches durante estos dos últimos años- Dijo Luffy mientras Robin y Nami abrían los ojos sorprendidas por la respuesta.

-Pero me di cuenta de que está mal pensar en vosotras de esa manera. Vosotras sois mis nakamas, no esas mujeres de las que habla Sanji cada vez que paramos en una isla. Sois especiales para mí y me prometí a mí mismo que no debería tener esos sueños nunca más, pasé varias noches sin dormir porque tenía miedo de tener esos sueños. Pero pararon, habían parado… Dejé de soñar eso cuando nos reencontramos, y me di cuenta de que los tenía porque os echaba de menos, teneros a todos a mi lado hace que me sienta completo y que no necesite esos sueños más- Luffy comenzó serio, pero al terminar de hablar mostró su clásica sonrisa. -Pero… ahora estoy teniendo otro ¿verdad? No debería, si vosotras lo descubrís no me perdonaréis nunca- El moreno se entristeció.

-Luffy…- Una melódica voz suspiró, Luffy notó un suave y dulce par de labios tocarle los suyos para fundirse en un cálido beso. El pelinegro notó el sabor a mandarinas y enseguida supo que era Nami la que le estaba besando.

-Escucha bien, esto no es un sueño, Robin y yo estamos ahora en tu cama- Dijo una vez separado sus labios de los de Luffy. Robin tomó la cara de Luffy entre sus manos y la giró para darle un beso igual de cariñoso que el que acababa de recibir. Luffy siempre había aborrecido el café, decía que su sabor era amargo y que no entendía cómo la gente podía tomarlo. Pero al saborear el café de los cálidos labios de Robin, sin ninguna duda, ahora el café era uno de sus sabores favoritos.

-Nosotras estamos aquí porque ambas queremos estar contigo. Me alegra mucho que seas tan bueno como para pensar que eres una mala persona por pensar en nosotras de ese modo, pero por favor no te sientas culpable, nos hemos dado cuenta de cuanto significas para nosotras y queremos demostrártelo- Habló Robin con total sinceridad.

La pelinegra volvió a atrapar los labios del moreno en un beso más apasionado que los de antes. Nami miró hacia abajo y pudo ver un bulto muy grande creciendo en los pantalones cortos de Luffy.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Luffy- Explicó Robin entre leves mordiscos a la quijada del pelinegro.

-¿U-un a-acuerdo?- Alcanzó a decir Luffy.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y de repente se sentaron enfrente de su capitán sorprendiéndolo por el repentino acto. Lentamente, ambas se quitaron el camisón quedando solo con unas braguitas de encaje negros. Luffy creyó que su Gear Second se había activado al notar cómo su circulaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida, estaba viendo a las que probablemente sean las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Robin era voluptuosa y con unas curvas en las que perderse y no querer que te encuentren, Nami era atlética y con un cuerpo precioso y muy tonificado. Luffy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se centraran en los pechos de las dos, ambas tenían unos bustos preciosos, siendo el de Robin ligeramente más grande. Los pechos de Nami eran firmes y adornados por unos pezones rosas, mientras que los de Robin eran un poco más oscuros, pero igual de bonitos.

Robin y Nami tomaron una de las manos de Luffy y las posaron sobre sus corazones, y miraron al hombre al que tenían delante con amor y devoción.

-Robin y yo te amamos, Luffy. Queremos hacerte feliz de la misma forma en que tú nos has hecho felices a nosotras, queremos estar a tu lado por siempre y deseamos hacer realidad todos los sueños que has tenido alguna vez. Nosotras sabemos bien cuánto te amamos y no queremos hacernos daño entre nosotras y a raíz de eso, hemos decidido que nos puedes tener a las dos… si quieres- Ambas suspiraron antes de que la pelinaranja continuara. -Asique por eso te preguntamos: ¿Monkey D Luffy, nos quieres? ¿Seguirás haciéndonos felices y nos dejarás hacerte feliz a cambio?-

-Por supuesto- Las dos le miraron con unos ojos brillosos que el joven capitán nunca antes había visto. -Pero no tenéis que hacer esto para hacerme feliz- Ambas le miraron con sorpresa y un poco de preocupación. -Como os he dicho, con solo teneros cerca me hace feliz, no tenéis que hacer nada que no quer…-

-¡Pero queremos!- Replicaron ambas con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Es decir… si tú quieres-

-¿De verdad que esto no es un sueño?- Preguntó Luffy y en su voz se podía notar el deseo de que no lo fuera. Las chicas se miraron malévolamente y se apretaron más contra el cuerpo de Luffy mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar suavemente el bulto del pantalón del moreno.

-Luffy- Nami susurró seductivamente.

-Esto no es un sueño… pero te puedo asegurar que ninguno de tus sueños será tan bueno como lo que va a ocurrir esta noche- Dijo Robin y justo después, Nami besaba a Luffy con mucha pasión.

* * *

El próximo será Sentimientos cruzados: parte 2.

Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.


	4. Sentimientos cruzados: parte 2

Exención de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Perdón por la espera, pero los estudios me han tenido absorbido y he tenido que parar abruptamente. Por fin he encontrado un hueco y puedo traeros la segunda parte de Sentimientos cruzados.**

 **Por cierto, este capítulo es un lemon asique leerlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Disfrutad que de verdad he puesto cariño en esta segunda parte.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos cruzados: parte 2

-Esto no es un sueño… pero te puedo asegurar que ninguno de tus sueños será tan bueno como lo que va a ocurrir esta noche- Dijo Robin y justo después, Nami besaba a Luffy con mucha pasión.

Robin y Nami comenzaban a sentir cómo la cálida dureza en los pantalones de Luffy crecía con sus caricias, la pelinegra dio un apretón provocando que Luffy gimiera contra la boca de Nami haciendo que ambas mujeres suspiraran al oír el tono grave en la voz de Luffy. Los ojos de Robin se abrieron ligeramente al palpar el gran tamaño del pelinegro.

-Pero Luffy... ¿qué nos has estado ocultando?- Preguntó Robin con una voz muy sexy mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de Luffy y Nami ya le había quitado el cárdigan. Entre las dos le quitaron rápidamente la única prenda que se interponía en su camino.

-¡Por Oda!- Nami quedó boquiabierta al ver mientras el largo y grueso miembro del capitán.

Robin se lamía los labios mientras sentía su cuerpo arder en deseo de tener dentro suya a Luffy y tan solo con ese pensamiento ya se notaba húmeda en su intimidad. No podía dejar de mirar a Luffy y pensar en él la estaba poniendo más y más caliente, y ella necesitaba un serio alivio. Envolviendo su mano alrededor de él, sus dedos apenas se tocaban, no podía esperar a tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Luffy- Murmuró Nami con una sonrisa seductora. -Parece que aquí no necesitas usar tus poderes- Era extraño para Nami pues estando en una situación tan íntima y "embarazosa", no sentía ningún tipo de pena o vergüenza. Miró detenidamente a los otros dos ocupantes de la cama, se fijó en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en la nueva luz que desprendían sus ojos, en sus respiraciones entrecortadas… y se dio cuenta del porqué no estaba nerviosa, era por ellos, por Luffy y por Robin. Los tres estaban nerviosos, eso estaba claro, pero la felicidad y la pasión absorbía cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento, en esa habitación no necesitaban nada, estaban completos, ya estaba todo dicho, lo único que quedaba por hacer era disfrutar de la que se convertiría en la mejor noche de sus vidas, y Nami estaba segura de que la disfrutarían con todas sus fuerzas.

-La verdad es que nunca se ha puesto así- Dijo Luffy inocentemente, luego suspiró al sentir cómo Nami repetía la acción de Robin y ambas comenzaban a subir y bajar lentamente dando suaves apretones ganándose unos leves gemidos por parte de pelinegro, que fueron rápidamente silenciados por los finos labios de la arqueóloga.

-Robin, tú vas primero- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa, a lo que Robin sólo la miró completamente sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura? Yo creía que tu querrías…-

-No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Luffy tendrá energía de sobra para mí- Contestó la pelinaranja guiñándole el ojo a su amiga para seguidamente hacer que Luffy se recostara en la cama, enlazar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo con mucha pasión. En cuanto Robin asimiló las palabras de la navegante, se apresuró y se levantó de la cama para quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba en su sensual cuerpo, gateó hasta quedar encima de Luffy y quedar de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del moreno.

El joven capitán aún no estaba del todo seguro de si todo esto era un sueño o no, pero no podía negar las increíbles sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Con un poco de timidez deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Nami consiguiendo que ésta gimiera y que comenzaran una disputa por ver quién ganaba. Tras un minuto, Nami se separó de él haciendo que Luffy gimiera en decepción.

-Sé un poco paciente… esto se va poner mucho mejor- Susurró Nami al oído del pelinegro.

Luffy miró de Nami a Robin y abrió los ojos al notar cómo la morena frotaba su intimidad contra su miembro empapándolo con sus calientes jugos y haciendo gemir a ambos. Tras unos placenteros y tortuosos segundos, Robin alineó la punta del pene de Luffy en su entrada y regalándole una cálida sonrisa al moreno, se dejó llevar por la gravedad.

-¡Luffy!- Jadeó Robin con la mitad del miembro de Luffy dentro de ella, se sentía enorme dentro de ella y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no venirse en ese momento.

-Oh Robin- Gruñó Luffy apretando los puños no creyendo que algo tan maravilloso pudiera existir.

-Es tan… grande… y profundo- Gemía la pelinegra mientras levantaba sus caderas y caía de nuevo tomando dentro de ella cada centímetro del pene de Luffy. Robin se estremeció al sentir un pequeño escozor en sus partes íntimas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y Luffy era sin ninguna duda el mejor dotado ahí abajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Nami al ver una mueca en el rostro de Robin. Todos los sentidos y las fuerzas de Luffy volvieron en cuanto notó que podría haber hecho daño a Robin, se sentó y abrazó a Robin por la cintura con una delicadeza impropia en él.

-¿Robin?- Llamó Luffy. -Esto se siente increíble, jamás he sentido algo parecido, pero si te he hecho daño… quiero parar- Dijo Luffy con una sinceridad que llenó el corazón de ambas mujeres con un calor que muy pocas veces habían sentido. Ellas sabían que Luffy nunca les haría daño, que siempre se pondría delante de ellas para protegerlas, incluso ahora estaba resistiendo de manera casi imposible para un hombre solo porque pensaba que había hecho daño a una de sus nakamas. Robin y Nami suspiraron, cuando creían que no podrían amar más al idiota amante de la carne, va él y dice este tipo de cosas sin saber cuánto significaban.

-No Luffy, no quiero parar- Pidió Robin mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Para Robin, las palabras de Luffy significaban mucho pues ella solo había tenido sexo para manipular a los hombres, ninguno de sus "amantes" se habían preocupado lo más mínimo por ella. Su primera vez fue algo que borró de su memoria al ser un recuerdo amargo y vacío… Pero ahora con Luffy, el nombre del acto que estaban realizando por fin cobraba sentido y hacía honor a su nombre: _Hacer el amor._ Luffy hizo caso omiso y por primera vez en la noche, besó a Robin, la besó porque pudo ver una ligera muestra de preocupación en los ojos de la morena y pensó que esa sería una buena forma de demostrar que, aunque ella quisiera continuar, él no iba a hacer nada que la lastimara.

Rompiendo el beso, Robin comenzaba a moverse lentamente sintiendo nada más que puro placer y notaba cómo se iba perdiendo en las nuevas e impresionantes sensaciones que estaba experimentando, mientras Luffy se tranquilizaba al ver que en la cara de Robin no había rastro de dolor o miedo, sino que se veía claramente que lo estaba disfrutando igual o más que él. El joven capitán quedaba hipnotizado por el vaivén del cuerpo de Robin y por lo increíble que se sentía estar dentro de ella.

-Luffy- Habló Nami. -¿Tú no has hecho esto antes verdad?- Cuestionó Nami al ver que Luffy estaba abrumado por los movimientos de la arqueóloga que poco a poco iba acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas.

-No, no tenía ni idea de que algo tan… ahh… bueno pudiera existir- Respondió Luffy con la voz entrecortada.

-Ohh Luffy… solo estamos empezando- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y un guiño para después comenzar a botar encima de él notando cómo el pene Luffy llegaba a los puntos más placenteros y cogiéndole la mano, la posó en uno de sus pechos y el moreno como acto reflejo comenzó a masajear y dar apretones ganándose varios gemidos de placer por parte de Robin.

Nami hizo lo mismo y llevó la otra mano de Luffy a uno de sus pechos gimiendo incluso antes de que la tocara, no tardó en volver a apoderarse de los labios del moreno y recostarlo nuevamente en la cama.

-¡Oh síiii Luffy!- Gimió Robin mientras rebotaba encima de Luffy cada vez con más fuerza al sentirse completamente llena por el gran miembro del capitán. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ojalá que esto durará para siempre, era simplemente perfecto. Sus movimientos se tornaron más rápidos y parecía que Luffy se iba a hundir en la cama, Robin podía oír, por encima de sus propios gemidos, a Luffy y a Nami gemir mientras peleaban por el dominio en sus bocas.

Nami separó sus labios de los de Luffy ganándose un quejido de protesta por parte del pelinegro, aunque éste no dejo de acariciar sus pechos e incluso comenzó a dar leves apretones a los pezones de ambas mujeres haciendo que los gemidos de éstas se hicieran más ruidosos. Nami vio el éxtasis en el rostro de su amiga y los pechos de ésta rebotar una y otra vez mientras Luffy comenzaba a responder los saltos de Robin con embestidas hacia arriba, estaba deseando que fuera su turno. La navegante notó cómo los movimientos de Robin se volvían más irregulares al acercarse a su clímax.

Nami se levantó dejando de sentir a Luffy en sus pechos mientras Luffy la miraba confundido pero muy excitado.

-¿N-Nami?- Preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

-Ahora concéntrate en ella, tómala entre tus brazos y hazla tuya- Contestó la pelinaranja. Luffy no entendió muy bien la última parte, pero notando que era algo bueno, no tardó ni dos segundos en recostar a Robin sobre su espalda quedando él encima. Robin gritó y gimió ante el repentino movimiento mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Luffy y clavaba sus uñas en la fuerte espalda del moreno provocando en Luffy un pequeño dolor realmente placentero.

-Robin- Gruñó Luffy mientras agarraba del trasero a Robin y empezaba a dar rápidas y profundas embestidas.

-¡Luffy, más rápido!- Pidió y casi suplicó Robin notando que Luffy se dejaba llevar furiosamente dentro de ella. La pelinegra se aferró a él con su mente abrumada por el placer. El moreno seguía empujando cada vez más y más profundo dentro de ella, y parecía que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Nami contemplaba con fascinación la escena delante de ella mientras comenzaba a palparse su sexo sorprendiéndose de lo mojada que se encontraba. Nunca había visto a Robin sudar, pero con el tratamiento que le estaba dando Luffy estaba claro que todo era posible. Una y otra vez sus cuerpos colisionaban al mismo tiempo que la habitación se llenaba de sonidos eróticos, y los gritos de Robin que se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar tanto mientras se corría una, y otra, y otra vez.

-R-robin, algo quiere salir…- Avisó Luffy sin saber si lo que se avecinaba sería algo bueno o no para la morena.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Luffy, vente dentro de mí!- Suplicó Robin y se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del pelinegro besándolo con lujuria.

Con una última, fuerte y profunda embestida, el miembro de Luffy dio con el punto más sensible de Robin terminando dentro de ella.

-¡LUFFY!- Gritó Robin echando la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueando la espalda mientras sentía el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Nami se preocupó un poco pensando que aquel grito despertaría a toda la tripulación.

Los dos amantes se quedaron por unos segundos abrazados hasta que Luffy recuperó algunos de sus sentidos y vio que Robin aun temblaba entre sus brazos debido a que el placer se negaba a dejar el cuerpo de la arqueóloga. Luffy la besó en una mejilla, las extremidades de Robin perdieron la fuerza y dejaron libre al moreno que, con un poco de pena salió de ella y Robin gimió ante la pérdida de él, pero ella aún seguía intentando recuperarse de tan increíbles orgasmos.

Nami miró la escena con un poco de temor pues Luffy había, literalmente, follado a Robin hasta la inconsciencia. Pero ella había disfrutado cada segundo a juzgar por la sonrisa soñadora que acaparaba la tez de la morena. Los ojos de la navegante recorrieron el, aun tembloroso, cuerpo de su amiga hasta dar con su entrepierna viendo como los fluidos mezclados de ambos emanaban de la arqueóloga.

"Hay mucho" Se dijo Nami mientras se tocaba su sexo sintiendo al instante la necesidad de tener a Luffy dentro de ella.

-Nami- Una voz ronca llamó la atención de la pelinaranja, y se volvió para ver a Luffy mirándola intensamente. Él le tendió una mano y Nami sonrió tranquilizándose un poco.

La navegante lo dirigió hasta el borde de la cama y se puso de pie para quitarse de forma sugerente sus braguitas para después dejarse atrapar por los fuertes brazos del único hombre que amará en su vida. Ella estaba gratamente sorprendida por su caballerosidad y delicadeza comparado con lo salvaje que había sido con Robin, pero agradeció que Luffy fuera así. Nami sentía cómo la nueva erección del pelinegro hacía presión contra su estómago y le besó con lentitud, recreándose en el sabor salado que tenían los labios de Luffy. Sin embargo, una punzada de miedo se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos, y Nami decidió contarle algo a Luffy que ni siquiera Nojiko sabia.

-Esto… Luffy, yo… prométeme algo- La garganta de Nami se secó y tuvo que parar unos segundos.

-Claro, Nami. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- Respondió Luffy con firmeza. Nami le sonrió cálidamente. Por supuesto que ella sabía eso, sabía que su capitán sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

-Bueno… Lo que te quiero decir es que yo tampoco he hecho esto antes, asique sé gentil conmigo esta vez ¿vale?- La pregunta casi sonó a suplica, cosa que alarmó al moreno ya que pudo ver un poco de miedo en los ojos color caramelo de su navegante. Aunque le costó, Luffy consiguió reducir el deseo que tenía por ella para no incomodarla, pero eso no impidió que la apretara más contra su cuerpo.

-Nami… Alguien… ¿Alguien intentó…- No necesitó terminar la pregunta pues la mirada entristecida de la pelinaranja confirmó su preocupación. Alguien había intentado hacerle algo a una de las mujeres que más quería en contra de su voluntad, y ese pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre. -Dime, ¿quién fue el que trató de hacerte eso?- Cuestionó Luffy con suavidad pero sonando casi a una orden.

-F-fue… fue Arlong- Dijo Nami mientras apartaba la cara porque lágrimas se le escapaban, y tras un largo silencio comenzó a contar una de las cosas que más miedo le daban.

Nami no quería recordar esos días, pero ahora con Luffy se sentía lo suficientemente segura. Ese bastardo había querido usarla para divertirse pues, aunque creía que los seres humanos eran seres inferiores, ella tenía un cuerpo atractivo incluso a una temprana edad, y sus hombres habrían disfrutado de su compañía después de que terminara sus mapas. Nami recordaba las noches en que Arlong venía a su habitación y le exigía servicios como si fuera una puta cualquiera, pero Nami consiguió convencerlo de que no la obligara a tener sexo porque sino se iría de la isla y nunca más volvería, no importaba si no podía ayudar a la Villa Cocoyasi porque pensarían que era una puta y una traidora que los había vendido y no le dirigirían la palabra. Arlong terminó aceptando a regañadientes pero le advirtió que el día que consiguiera el dinero para salvar su pueblo, él iba a disfrutar de su "culito apretado".

A estas alturas, Nami ya se encontraba temblando e intentando contener una que otra lágrima mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Luffy con todas sus fuerzas y éste le devolvía el abrazo con cariño. Pero los ojos de Luffy se habían tornado en unos muy serios que escondían una furia que de no ser por la pelinaranja entre sus brazos ya hubiese estallado, Nami le necesitaba y no iba a dejar que el recuerdo muerto de ese hijo de puta dañara nunca más a su navegante y ahora novia.

-Nami, mírame… por favor- Ella respiró hondo un par de veces y logró abrir los ojos. La expresión en la cara de Luffy contenía el más puro amor y devoción, y sus ojos irradiaban calor y ternura.

-No llores más Nami, ya no tienes que tener miedo. Sabes que jamás te harán daño mientras yo siga respirando- Luffy tomó la cara de Nami y le regaló el beso más dulce y tierno a sus finos labios. Nuevas lágrimas recorrían las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelinaranja, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Luffy… Te amo, maravilloso baka- Se rio.

-Yo también te amo, mi maravillosa reina- Dijo Luffy provocando que Nami jadeara al escuchar que el pelinegro se refería a ella.

-¿T-tu reina?-

-Pues claro que sí, shishishi- Proclamó Luffy con una grandísima sonrisa. -Ningún Rey pirata está completo sin dos cosas: buenos nakamas que siempre le cubrirán la espalda y una reina que siempre estará a su lado. Lo increíble es que he sido bendecido con dos reinas en vez de una- Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad pues podría hacerlas felices en todos los aspectos posibles.

Un segundo par de brazos se deslizó alrededor del torso de Luffy, Robin se apretó fuerte contra la espalda del moreno.

-Gracias por eso Luffy, pero creo que la más adecuada para el título de Reina pirata es Nami- Habló Robin con una suave voz.

-Pero Robin…- Luffy se giró para encontrarse con la expresión compresiva de la pelinegra. -¿No estamos?- Preguntó Luffy preocupado pero Robin le cortó posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Sí, Luffy, te amo y deseo ser tuya al igual que Nami. Sin embargo, debes recordar que soy la última de mi familia, espero y deseo algún día llevar dentro mía a nuestro hijo o hijos- Robin sonrió soñadoramente con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. -Pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo público. El Gobierno Mundial sería implacable en darles caza para tratar de matar a mi línea sanguínea. En este momento, probablemente seas el único hombre en el mundo que me aceptaría, ya que la gente piensa que soy una especie de demonio sin corazón- Robin se puso un poco triste pero solo duró un segundo y medio pues se dio cuenta a quien estaba abrazada.

-Pero Robin, eres tan valiosa para mí como lo es Nami- Robin lo besó dulcemente, sin duda Nami tenía razón, él era un maravilloso baka.

-Lo sé, Luffy, y eso es lo único que me importa, no me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo. Siempre y cuando sea una reina para ti, seré más que feliz- Dijo Robin con sinceridad.

-Robin tiene razón, hemos hablado sobre esto antes de venir aquí esta noche. La tripulación se enterará tarde o temprano, lo cual está bien, pero nadie más necesita saber que hay dos Reinas piratas. Lo único que nos importa es cómo nos veas tú- Informó Nami mirando a Robin y a Luffy con una bonita sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, si estáis bien con esto, supongo que yo también- Dijo Luffy cediendo ante la propuesta de ambas, pero jurándose a sí mismo que esto no quedaría así, él jamás se había avergonzado de un nakama y mucho menos iba a dejar que su relación con Robin fuera secreto como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, sin duda, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que amaba a sus dos reinas. Sin embargo, por el momento estaba bien.

-Bien- Comenzó Robin con una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una más lujuriosa. -Ahora será mejor que te concentres en Nami, capitán. Debe estar muy necesitada a estas alturas-

-¡Robin!- Se quejó la pelinaranja avergonzada a lo que Robin le respondió con un guiño. Pero poco le duró el "enfado" cuando comenzó a notar como las manos de Luffy la recorrían desde la cintura y se detenían en sus pechos. Nami gimió al notar cómo sus deseos la inundaban a una rapidez impresionante y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la erección rejuvenecida del capitán.

-Luffy… Luffy… hazme el amor, ahora- Dijo Nami con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

Sus manos dejaron sus deliciosos pechos para deslizarse y agarrar su trasero con firmeza. Él la levantó mientras ella guiaba le guiaba hasta dejarlo en posición, y Luffy la bajo lentamente.

-Oh Luffy- Gimió cuando la punta del pene de Luffy entró en ella. Nami se había complacido antes, asique su himen había desaparecido hace tiempo, pero nunca había sentido algo tan grande dentro de ella. El instinto de Luffy actuó para darse cuenta que debía tener un ritmo lento y delicado, así Nami tendría tiempo de adaptarse a él, y se detuvo cuando se encontró a medio camino dentro de ella.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?- Preguntó el moreno mientras apretaba la mandíbula en concentración. Nami pudo ver el sudor formarse en la frente de Luffy, y ella sintió que su amor por él crecía aún más. Incluso ahora, él quería protegerla de cualquier daño.

-Estoy bien, Luffy, sigue adelante- Y Luffy continuó con el mismo ritmo para seguir bajándola, pero ese ritmo le estaba volviendo loco. Pensó que Robin estaba apretada, pero Nami le estaba absorbiendo de una manera única.

Nami pensó que se iba a dividir en dos mientras el enorme miembro de Luffy se abría camino dentro de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía cómo un vacío era llenado por fin y que no podría vivir sin esta sensación. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a ser un poco doloroso, sus caderas presionaron contra Luffy, y él soltó un largo suspiro. Ella podía sentirlo presionando contra algo dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de que la había llenado completamente, ese pensamiento la hizo ponerse mucho más caliente.

-Oh… D-dios, esto se… se siente increíble- Murmuró Nami mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas y Luffy posó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella para ayudar a guiar sus movimientos.

Comenzaron lentamente, y Nami disfrutó del suave ritmo al igual que se acostumbró rápidamente a que el gran miembro del moreno saliera y entrara en ella una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos, la navegante comenzó a ir más rápido y Luffy igualó la velocidad con el empuje de sus caderas. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

Luffy vio la felicidad en los ojos de Nami y la besó apasionadamente. Los dos amantes siguieron por algún tiempo, y Luffy no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando sintió cómo Nami convulsionaba encima de él varias veces mientras orgasmo tras orgasmo golpeaban fuerte a la pelinaranja. Él quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera completamente satisfecha. Al oír un ruido tras él, el capitán volvió la cabeza y vio algo que hizo que los ojos se le abrieran de par en par. Al parecer, el ver a Luffy y a Nami haciéndolo había encendido de nuevo a Robin porque se encontraba recostada con las piernas abiertas. Permanecía con una mano masajeándose su seno derecho mientras la otra acariciaba su resplandeciente sexo jugueteando con su clítoris.

"Hmm, Robin me necesita… pero, ¿cómo puedo…" Se preguntó Luffy y al instante encontró una manera.

-Nami, ¿puedes apoyarte un poco?- Preguntó suavemente.

La pelinaranja apenas oyó la petición a través de la nube de placer en la que se encontraba, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella consiguió ponerse de cuclillas y comenzó a rebotar arriba y abajo encima de él. Luffy soltó sus caderas y se recostó en la cama, Robin notó sus movimientos y lo vio acercarse a ella.

-¿Luffy, qué estás haciendo?- Antes de que la arqueóloga pudiera reaccionar, él la había cogido y colocado sus piernas a cada lado de su cabeza. Así su boca estaba ahora directamente debajo de su sexo, el olor que venía de ella le atraía cada vez más.

-Déjame a mí- Sugirió Luffy mientras tiraba de ella para acercarla a su boca. Los ojos azules de Robin se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que la punta húmeda de la lengua de Luffy comenzaba a lamer su sexo de arriba abajo, y tras unos segundos deslizó su lengua dentro de ella provocando que la morena gimiera de placer.

-¡Luffy, eso es… Ahh… increíble! ¡Más!- Gritó Robin mientras que volvía a frotar sus pechos pero con más brío.

Nami sonrió al ver cómo su amiga se volvía loca con los cuidados de Luffy, parecía un talento natural para satisfacer a ambas y hacerlas llegar al clímax como si fueran volcanes en erupción. Se sintió un poco celosa de no haber sido la primera en probar la lengua del pelinegro, pero tuvo una placentera sorpresa cuando sintió que el pene de Luffy se hacía más grande y así tocaba todos los puntos más placenteros de su sexo.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Nami al tener otro orgasmo. Luffy no le contestó porque no quería dejar de complacer a Robin y se limitó a levantar el pulgar hacia arriba, cosa que hizo que Nami casi se echara a reír.

Robin no podía creer lo talentosa que era la lengua de Luffy cuando la hizo correrse de nuevo. Él no había hecho esto antes, pero parecía que llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, su lengua se estaba estirando dentro de ella tocando cada terminación nerviosa volviéndola completamente loca. Robin creyó por un momento que colapsaría pues Luffy la estaba dejando sin fuerzas, pero vio como Nami tomaba sus manos y entrelazaban sus dedos para ayudarse a no perder el equilibrio y seguir montando a Luffy, el cual las disfrutaba hasta que no pudieran más.

Nami sintió y vio cómo el cuerpo de Luffy se tensaba, y enseguida supo que el moreno estaba a punto de culminar y ella sabía perfectamente donde lo quería.

-L-luffy… ¿Estás a punto de venirte verdad?- Preguntó Nami como pudo. -Entonces adelante, capitán, lo quiero todo dentro de mí… Oh dios… Lléname como a Robin-

Un par de segundos después, Luffy explotaba dentro de ella inundándola con su semen calienta, que le provocó a la navegante el mayor orgasmo de su vida, y su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente por el placer. Vio a Robin gritar mientras la habilidosa lengua de Luffy salía de ella, y los tres gritaron juntos alcanzando el clímax al mismo tiempo. La morena consiguió caer del rostro de Luffy a un lado vacío de la cama justo antes de que Nami se desplomara en el pecho del pelinegro.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que ninguno se moviera. Luffy estaba realmente cansado, y Nami permanecía inmóvil encima de él. Luffy miró a Robin y se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de moverse y que, al igual que ellos, tenía una bonita sonrisa plasmada en su cara. El moreno levantó a Nami con cuidado y se deslizó fuera de ella, y con aun más cuidado, colocó a las dos en lados opuestos de la cama antes de ponerse entre ellas.

Buscó una de las sabanas que había sido expulsada durante la sesión de sexo salvaje de escasos minutos antes, cuando la encontró, estiró una mano, la cogió y les cubrió a los tres con ella. Nami y Robin se acurrucaron contra él cálido cuerpo de Luffy, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las dos.

-Hmm… Luffy…- Susurró Nami y lentamente abría los ojos.

-Luffy…-Habló Robin mientras abría los ojos también.

Ambas mujeres se encontraron en sus brazos y tapadas con la manta que Luffy había puesto sobre ellas, se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron cálidamente.

-¿Todo bien, Nami?- Cuestionó Robin juguetonamente. Nami asintió enfáticamente.

-Nunca he estado mejor- Se rio. -Somos afortunadas, ¿no?- Preguntó la navegante con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, de hecho, lo somos- Respondió la arqueóloga con la misma sonrisa.

-Yo soy el afortunado aquí shishishi- Interrumpió Luffy con su clásica sonrisa a lo que Nami y Robin suspiraron tranquilas de que su capitán no cambiara aun con todo lo ocurrido esta noche.

-No quiero volver a nuestra habitación- Dijo Nami haciendo un puchero mientras ambas mujeres se acurrucaban más en Luffy.

-Creo que yo no os dejaría de todos modos- Contestó él apretando a las dos contra su cuerpo. -Ahora ya no tengo ni idea de cómo podía dormir antes sin vosotras a mi lado, creo que nunca había estado tan cómodo como en este momento- Proclamó Luffy con una sinceridad aplastante. -Muchas gracias-

-Somos nosotras las que deberíamos estar agradeciéndote, Luffy. Ha sido maravilloso-Respondió Robin dulcemente para después besarle en la mejilla izquierda.

-Y esperamos que sea así más a menudo- Añadió Nami y le besó en la mejilla derecha.

Las dos se posaron sobre cada uno de los hombros de Luffy, y éste besó a cada una en la frente antes de dormir y tener un bonito sueño que, sin ninguna duda, no podría superar a esta maravillosa noche.

* * *

El próximo capítulo no diré su título, quiero que a partir de aquí sea una sorpresa y no dar pistas. De verdad que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y os quería agradecer el apoyo que habéis tenido para con este fic, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
